The Hot Hot Spring Encounter
by humilau
Summary: Ash feels devastated after his loss at the Unova league finals but Cilan's got something to cheer him up. Yaoi. CafeMochaShipping Ash/Cilan. One off. Lemon. If you don't like the idea of Ash and Cilan doing dirty things to each other then please stay away!


**The Hot Hot Spring Encounter**

_(Authors note: My first fanfic. I vomited this out in half and hour so it's not as descriptive as i'd like it to be, but yeah. Tell me whatcha think please! Hope you enjoy it!)_

"This sucks."

It's already been 2 days since the climax of the Unova Leage finals, and Ash Ketchum has yet to come to terms with his devastating loss against his new rival, Cameron. Though he might have seemed pretty alright about the whole thing at first, deep down, he was furious with himself. It was tough, trying to seem positive about things, when he knew he had come so much closer to winning the cup in Sinnoh.

_"I mean come on. The guy actually came in with only 5 pokemon for a 6 on 6 match. It was downright humiliating."_

Ash gave a huge sigh, and rested his head against one of the smooth boulders circling the rim of the hot spring. Pikachu and all of his other pokemon were back at the playroom with Iris and Cilan. He had requested for some alone time to get his thoughts organised, and he was pretty darn thankful they were okay with that; it sure gets tough, having to deal with so many people and pokemon everyday.

It's been quiet for some time now. The last person he saw (another participant, some dude with a Palpitoad who got knocked out in the earlier rounds) left the springs about an hour ago, and he could see that it was beginning to get dark, even through all the thick mist. If he listened carefully, he could hear the sound of singing Petalils from somewhere faraway.

"Ash?", a familiar voice called out.

It was Cilan.

"Hey, Cilan." Ash looked up, and found those striking, emerald green eyes peering inquisitively through the steam. Cilan was about a foot taller than him. His hair was neat and his attire was as always, impeccable. He seemed to have left his vest back at the centre, as he was only wearing his long sleeved white shirt and smart cut trousers, which were folded at the ankles.

"You've sure been here long. Iris and I were starting to get worried! Aaand, of course…"

All of a sudden, something warm and fuzzy grazed the back of his head. Ash looked around, and his vision was obscured by a large amount of yellow. It was Pikachu!

"Pika?", it uttered in concern.

"Hey Pikachu. I'm sorry pal. I've just been thinking bout stuff. No need to worry about me, okay buddy?", explained Ash.

Cilan looked at the pair, and his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm, hey Pikachu", Cilan started.

"Why don't you find Iris and the rest back at the Visitors Center and tell them we found Ash, eh?"

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of Ash. We'll see you guys back at the hotel, okay?"

Pikachu looked at Cilan, gave him a curt 'Pi!', then gave Ash another pat on the head. With a quick bounce, it scurried away in the mist, before disappearing completely towards the spring entrance.

Ash was just about to call Pikachu back, and tell Cilan it was okay, that he was about to leave anyways, but Cilan spoke first.

"I know what you've been thinking about, Ash".

"I-uh…what?"

"I know you're thinking about your loss."

Ash froze for a second, and looked to the side.

"What! Hahaha! Nah, it's just all this battling after battling…a guys gotta get his r & r fix sometimes, ya' know!"

It was a lame attempt, but he had to say something. He didn't want Cilan to know how vulnerable he felt right now. If any of his pokemon were to find out, he'd just get them all bummed out. It was his loss, and he should've dealt with it by now.

"Ash…come on now."

Ash slowly looked up. He didn't want to see the look of pity, and even worse, he didn't want Cilan to give one of his connoisseur lectures again. Oh god. He swore that if he heard Cilan making an analogy about pokemon and cooking one more time, he'll eat his Pignite.

However, Cilan's expression was far from sympathetic. If not, he was positively beaming.

"What are you smiling on about!?"

"Now now, my friend, let's purge all of those worries of yours down the drain, shall we? What _we_ need now, is some brotherly bonding!"

_Brotherly what?_

"Now I know. Being around the entire group can be quite tiring, and personally, growing up with two other brothers, I can relate. It'll be so much better if only the two of us could hang out alone more often, ya know?"

Ash stared at him, and started to blush.

Cilan's always had a way with words, but what he said stirred something else inside of the younger boy. Ash had always looked up to Cilan. Like Brock, he's always been the brains of the group (no matter how much Iris tries to debunk this), and even if he might get a little carried away at times, Cilan's never been wrong, especially when it comes to being a friend. He's always been so…sweet. Ash blushed harder at the thought of it.

"Do you mind?", enquired the green eyed boy.

Ash shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He thought of what Cilan said about the others, which was what he had thought about initially.

All of a sudden, his mind started to fill with images of his battle from two days ago. As much as he tried to hold them back, he just couldn't any longer. He remembered how hard he tried, how his pokemon tried. He saw the wave of the referees flag, the giant scoreboard unveiling the victor of the match. It was suddenly so overwhelming…

"Ash…you don't have to feel that way, you know. Come on now…"

Cilan knelt down, and wiped away the newly formed teardrop away from Ash's cheeks. Ash felt something tighten at the base of his stomach. Cilan's fingers felt so cold. Ash tried to look away. He was embarrassed. He didn't want Cilan to think he was such a woos. Furthermore, he didn't want Cilan to sense anything…else.

It was almost as if he had read his mind. For a split second, the older boy appeared the slightest bit confused, but realisation dawned upon his face, and he spoke again.

"It's okay…it's really okay", he said, smiling.

Without warning, Ash felt himself being hoisted up from the hot spring and onto the smooth pebbled terrain surrounding it. He had no idea Cilan was this strong. He sure felt lucky he decided to keep his boxers on. He also suddenly realised how naked he was. Cilan then began to push Ash backwards into a small corner behind one of the larger boulders. It was less misty here, but also a lot more concealed.

"Er…Cilan? What are you trying to do?!"

They stopped. With a slight push, Cilan made Ash lean against the smooth rock.

The older boy was now staring straight into his eyes. He could feel them searching through his thoughts, it was reflected in his dazzling green eyes. It was quite unnerving.

"Have you ever tried to release all of that pent up, err…frustration?"

Ash blinked.

"Err…what?"

"You know, Ash. Released?", he replied, with the slightest hint of a smile.

Ash's face burned so hot he swore he could've had his head buried in the flame of a Litwick.

"Cilan! I'm like, 15! I know I might still look like a kid and all, but -"

It was quick.

Without any warning whatsoever, Cilan brought his left arm forward, and placed his hand directly on Ash's wet boxers.

Ash drew a sharp gasp.

He looked directly into the eyes of the older boy.

What was he thinking! Was this what he meant by brotherly bonding?

"Ash. You've said it just now. Every man needs to learn how to relax. It's okay…You don't have to do it alone, ya' know".

Ash felt Cilan's hand tighten around his his crotch. As much as he wanted to control himself, he couldn't; slowly, but surely, Ash felt himself getting hard. All he wanted to do was pull away and give Cilan a punch in the eye for messing around with him this far, but something told him that he wasn't playing any prank. He was dead serious.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me teach you how to have a good time".

As embarrassed as he was to be hearing all of these things from his good friend, Ash didn't hesitate. In fact, he could barely move. Cilan started to grope around his balls. He could feel his hands working their way around his privates. It was too much for Ash to take. The thought made him feel so…

"Wow Ash…you sure are…a grower", said Cilan with a slight grin.

He was so hard right now, and he started to sweat. Cilan then placed his fingers directly around his dick, and started jerking him off through his boxers. "_Fuck_", he thought. The sensation was pure ecstasy for Ash, who started to shudder uncontrollably.

"Ahhh…fuck, Cilan…stop it…"

"How bout we make this more…mutual?"

Taking his hands off Ash's dick, Cilan proceeded to slowly unbutton his shirt. It could've been forever, but Ash had never longed for someone to touch him there again this badly. Undoing his buckle, he let his pants slide down.

There they were, surrounded by the mist, standing only in their boxers.

"I think it's safe to say, you like what you see…", smiled Cilan. Sliding one hand down his boxers, he started to touch _himself_.

Ash's heart stopped beating.

With his other hand, Cilan grabbed Ash's right arm and placed his index and forefinger on his left nipple. Ash felt the soft tissue tighten upon contact; his nipples were erect.

"This is what we call auto foreplay. Like how the appetiser comes before the main course, we want to subtly _tease_ (he made Ash pinch his nipple harder) and _tug_ (his own hand slide deeper into his own boxers) at the palate.", said Cilan softly, all whilst looking right into Ash's eyes.

Ash's cock was throbbing. He's never felt so sexually charged before in his life. Seeing Cilan, the usually clean cut and prim gym leader, doing such dirty things to himself furned Ash on more than anything else in the world.

"Now. Time to dive in."

Taking his hands off himself, Cilan then proceeded to pull Ash's boxers down, exposing his stiff cock.

"Very nice."

Cilan grabbed Ash's penis. The feeling of his cool fingers wrapped around the length of his dick, slowly moving up and down, teasing at the messy dark pubic hair; it felt so good that Ash swore he could've just cummed right there and then in his hand. Every breath Ash inhaled took him one step closer to climax. It just felt so fucking good.

"Ah..ahh..aghh…Cilan, please…"

Cilan gently pushed Ash towards the ground. The pebbles on the ground felt positively warm and nice on his skin. Cilan leaned forwards, facing Ash, with one hand on the ground supporting himself up.

"I'm happy you like that. But now it's my turn."

With his other hand, Cilan pulled out his own cock.

Ash drew in another sharp breath.

He was beautiful. Cilan was still semi-hard. His penis was pointed directly at Ash's face, and all Ash could think of was how much he wanted to put it in his mouth.

Without warning, Cilan leaned in towards Ash. His head stopped barely a few inches from his face, so they were nose to nose.

"You know, Ash. There's always been something I've, admired, about you.

Ash swallowed. Cilan's bright green eyes were positively twinkling. It was hard to concentrate.

"I…err…"

"Come on, Ash. Let me into your world."

And with that, Cilan leaned in and placed his lips on Ash's. At first Ash didn't know what to do. His lips were so soft. He felt Cilan's tongue caress his bottom lip. Ash closed his eyes, as Cilan began to enter deeper. He could feel his tongue gently exploring the insides of his mouth, playing with his own tongue. It felt so wet, but it also felt amazing. He cupped the back of Cilan's head, messing his bright green hair in between his fingers. It was so soft. Ash couldn't believe it; he was kissing the Striaton gym leader.

Their bodies rubbed against each other. Ash could feel Cilan's dick directly above his own, and he was now fully hard too. He began to move rhythmically in sync with Cilan, their privates rubbing off one another. The friction made his dick throb.

Breaking apart their kiss, Cilan went for a dive. Placing one hand around Ash's testicles, he then put his dick in his mouth.

"Ahh! Fuck!"

It was heaven. He could feel his tongue wrapped around his dick. Cilan was good. Ash felt fingers caressing the soft area near the entrance of his anus. Up and down he went, and Ash convulsed in ecstasy.

With his other free hand, Cilan grabbed his own dick and started jerking himself off. What a fucking hentai. But Ash was turned on even more by the sight of it.

Hidden by the rocks and the mist, no one could see them. They were in their own private rock grotto. And Cilan was giving him oral sex, while jerking off himself.

Pulling away from Ash's dick, Cilan stuttered. "Ash, I think i'm ready to cum now.

Ash pushed the older boy back. "Let's do it together then." Ash grabbed Cilan's dick, and began to wank him off.

"Aghhh…Ash" uttered the older boy, as he ploughed Ash's dick with his mouth again. The both of them were writhing. They were close. And then, it came.

"Cilan…i'm cumming!"

Waves of ecstasy coursed through Ash's body as he unloaded his seed right down Cilans throat. At the same time, Ash felt a warm, gooey sensation drip down his hand. Cilan had ejaculated right in his palm, the hot sticky mess dripping down his thighs and pubes. They let go of each other.

Cilan wiped his mouth with one hand, and grinned at Ash, who blushed back.

"Did that feel good?", the older boy enquired.

"That was amazing." Ash said truthfully. He looked at Cilan, who smiled, leaned in, and left a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

"Well then, I'm glad."

END.


End file.
